


Sedative

by Smiling_lies



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiling_lies/pseuds/Smiling_lies
Summary: Louis doesn't cut because he's depressedHe does it because he likes itmas·och·ist/ˈmazəkəst,ˈmasəkəst/nouna person who derives sexual gratification from their own pain or humiliation."the roles of masochist and mistress"(in general use) a person who enjoys an activity that appears to be painful or tedious.Harry doesn't stay with Louis because of the toxic tendancies between the two, he stays because he loves Louis, and that's thattox·ic/ˈtäksik/adjective1.poisonous."the dumping of toxic waste"synonyms:	poisonous, venomous, virulent, noxious, dangerous, destructive, harmful, unsafe, malignant, injurious, pestilential, pernicious, environmentally unfriendly; Moreplural noun: toxics; noun: toxic1.poisonous substances.





	1. Prologue

“Dance with me” the blue eyed boy pulls Harry to the dancefloor of the club they were currently in. Harry rolls his eyes and laces his fingers with the other boys

“I don't want to dance” he mumbles and places his hands on Louis's hips, kissing his neck gently as Louis pushes his ass against Harry

“Well I want to. Would you rather me dance with someone else?” Louis teases his boyfriend, turning around and placing his dainty arms around Harry's neck

“Fuck that” the green eyed boy says with as a small mumble, bobbing along with Louis to the music

“I wanna drink now, come on” the indecisive boy says, now pulling Harry to the bar where they both sit and order different alcoholic drinks

“Vodka, tonic please baby” Louis bats his eyes at the bartender, licking his lips a little bit, hoping Harry didn't really care per usual

“I'm gonna go smoke, be right back” Louis mumbles, sliding out of his seat and out of the club, the cool air hitting him and sobering him up a little bit.

He lights the smoke after putting the bud in his mouth, inhaling the toxins and sighing the smoke out

“Baby” a man places his hand on the side of Louia's head, smiling drunkenly

Louis puts his cigarette out and smiles, placing his hand on the man's shoulder, leaning in and whispering in his ear “only my boyfriend can call me baby, but you can call me kitten” he giggles

The man pushes up to the boy, putting his leg between the boys exposed thighs, his skirt riding up a little bit

“Wanna play?~” Louis puts his hands on the man's cheeks, forcing him to look straight in his eyes

“Very much kitten” the man says drunkenly, leaning in trying to kiss Louis, missing my a mile and leaving a sloppy kiss on his cheek

Louis sighs and rolls his eyes, pushing the man off of him and giggling when he stumbles “you're too drunk, no fun, no fun. You'll probably fall asleep before you can even stick your dick in me” he mutters, looking at his nails

“I'll fuck you so hard kitten” the man says, walking away as he's talking, telling Louis that he was, in fact, too fucking drunk to even registered at he's doing

Louis pouts and walks back inside, flattening his skirt with his hands and sitting back at the bar, Harry sliding him his drink

Louis downs the thing in one drink, giggling and covering his mouth as he gives a little burp “oopsie. Scuse me” he says and leans into Harry's shoulder

“Wanna playyyy” Louis whines, nuzzling his nose into Harry's chest

“Let's go home, you're tired” Harry helps Louis up and begins taking him out of the bar but Louis shakes his head and pulls away from Harry, stumbling on his feet for a second

“No! I wanna stay” he says firmly, through half lidded eyes and then puts his hands up and begins moving his body to the music

“Come on Louis, I'm tired and I want to cuddle you to sleep at the moment, let's go.” Harry says, grabbing Louis’ wrist again.

“Nope” the small boy giggles “I wanna dance, you can be a red and leave if you want, imma have fun” he says, turning around and walking into the sea of people

Harry sighs and sits in a booth, resting his head in his hands and watching as Louis grinds on an unknown person, making him roll his eyes and turn his head

He didn't mind Louis filling the gaps Harry couldn't fill with other people, but right in front of him? And damn, the man is kissing his neck, the place Harry had kissed only minutes ago

Harry gets up and sends Louis a text, knowing he won't get it until after he's had sex with the unknown person, in the morning

“I went home, come back whenever you want”

He sent and walked out of the club, and getting into his car, knowing full well he shouldn't be driving, even though he felt fine

He drives anyway, making his way across town back to his and Louis’ shared home, stumbling in and locking the door behind him

Louis has a key, when he decides to come back he can use it

As Harry makes his way upstairs, the thoughts of Louis being with someone else begins eating at him. He tries to push it out of his mind but he's too drunk at the moment

Harry doesn't even stop to clean up as he usually would, he drank more than usual tonight. He strips his clothes and climbs into the empty bed, sighing in comfort at the relief he's given

He peers out the opened window for a second, the moonlight flooding in and the curtains fluttering just a little bit at the soft breeze blowing and he wonders why he's here

No Harry isn't suicidal, he means still here with Louis. Any normal person would have left to be in a more stable relationship would they not have? So why is he still here trying to fix something that may never be fixed again?

Simple

He loved Louis

And that was that 

 

 

W a r n i n g s:

Female!Louis

Bottom!Louis

Top!Harry

Homophobic slurs

Curse words

Boyxboy smut

Self harm

BDSM (soft)

This is a fanfiction, in no way shape or form do I think of the boys like this, they act solely for the story

I do not own any characters, images,or songs written in this story (unless I specify)

This is my story, please ask to translate or edit. Thank you.

All rights reserved smiling_lies


	2. One

Hey Louis, when you get this, maybe call me back?" the curly haired lad sughed into the phone and paced around the small bedroom

When he had woken up, he didn't see the small boy in bed with him like he usually is. Louis knows never to stay the night at someone else's place without letting Harry know ahead of time

"I'm...I don't know what you're doing or where you are, so, Fucking call me? Thanks" he mutters and sets his phone down, sighing and placing his hands on his hips

He steadies his breathing and then ruffles his curls

His phone rings and he lunges for it, answering with "Where are you!?"

Louis' melodic laughter rings from the other side as he clicks his tongue "Don't get your panties in a bunch Harold, I'm coming back from the store, we ran out of eggs" the small boy responds, humor dripping from his tone

"You scared me Lou, I thought you were gone or something, I'm used to waking up with you okay?" Harry says softly, his shoulders untensing now that he know Louis is safe

"Don't get soft on me now Harry, No one likes a wet blanket" The boy tutts and then sighs "These bags are heavy, I'll be home in a little bit, don't worry" he adds and then hangs up

Harry feels something in his chest but ignores it, this was usual behaviour for the boys, all he had to do was manage to persuade Louis to have sex with him and they'd be fine

...

"I'm Home!" the small boy sing songs, placing the bags with food on the counter, tossing his keys into the bowl along with Harry's

Harry walks out of their room and wraps his arms around Louis' waist, burying his face in Louis' neck and sighing

"Ooh, something new" Louis turns around in his boyfriend's arms and smiles, standing on his tippy toes to kiss the boy

"Did you really get scared?" Louis asks when he pulls back, keeping his forehead against Harry's and his eyes closed

"Yes, I did, You usually tell me when you're going to spend the night at someone's And since you didn't and I didn't wake up with you...I didn't know what to think" Harry mumbles, kissing Louis quickly once more and then pulling back

Louis leans against the counter with a flushed face "You're too sweet to be with me, You know that?" He asks, sliding into the seat

Harry cringes, he didn't like to be called 'sweet' it wasn't manly "I am not sweet" he mutters, pulling out the eggs and heating the pan

"Yes you are, You're making me breakfast after I slept with someone else last night" Louis runs his finger along the smooth marble top counter

"Be quiet Louis." Harry says, a little annoyed now

"Okay whatever. I'll be right back" He slides off of the stool and strides into the room, opening his drawer and grabbing his relief

***Trigger warning***

He doesn't even go into the bathroom, he flops his pretty self right on the bed and drags the blade across his skin, throwing his head back and laying down, loving the feeling of the pain

"Heehee" he giggles as the crimson trails down his arm and onto the white bed sheets

He drags it across his skin once more, pushing a little harder this time, shivering at the euphoric pleasure it gives him

He lets himself bleed for a few minutes, basking in the feeling of the warm liquid running down his arms and then he gets up, walking to the bathroom and grabbing a towel, cleaning up his arms

"Hazza! Where's the antibacterial cream!?" He calls from the bathroom

"Cabinet above the sink"

The small boy opens the cabinet and grabs the cream, squirting a little bit on his finger and dabbing it, hissing slightly at the pain, loving it at the same time

***Over***

Louis puts some bandages on and then walks back out into the kitchen sliding back into his seat with a small smile

"I wish you wouldn't do that" Harry says, cracking another egg into the pan

"You won't do it to me" Louis says, rolling his eyes at the boy

"I don't want to hurt you"

"It feels good"

"You're strange Louis"

"No, I just like it" Louis shrugs his shoulders and walks into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Harry and leaning his head on the taller boys back

"I promise I'm okay Hazza, I know you think the whole masochist thing is to 'cover up my depression' but I'm really not depressed Hazza" He whispers

Harry takes the pan off of the heat and turns around, tapping the boys thighs, telling him to wrap them around his waist, so Louis does

"I just Love you and I don't like seeing that" He grabs Louis' wrist and gestures to the bandaids

"Yeah and I love you too, so trust me" louis tightens his legs around Harry's' waist, pulling him closer and kissing him

Harry closes his eyes and kisses his boyfriend back, tilting his head a little bit to deepen it

"Ooh, Hazza, you wanna play?" Louis whispers against Harry's' lips

Harry shrugs his shoulders teasingly and slides his hands up louis' smooth thighs, up his skirt

Louis smiles and tugs at Harry's shirt, pulling it off the boy and then his own, shivering slightly at the sudden change

"Take me right here Hazza" Louis smiles innocently and pulls Harry closer again, kissing him more feverishly this time

Harry lets the words sink in and he starts perking up in his pants as he kisses Louis

He tugs the elastic of Louis' skirt and snaps it back against his skin, making the oby gasp into his mouth and tighten his grip on Harry's shoulders

Harry didn't mind the whole masochist thing with Louis, to an extent, He'd spank his baby boy, toy with him a little bit, but he drew the line at drawing blood from his princess. He wouldn't do it

"Come on, I don't want to fuck you on the counter" He carries the boy to the couch and sets him down, climbing on top of him.

Harry dips his head into the curve of Louis' neck and sucks lightly on the skin beneath his lips, making his baby boy gasp and tangle his fingers into Harry's hair

"What do you want baby? Tell me" Harry mumbles against Louis' skin

"You, Hazza want you" Louis' breaths are labored and his face is already red

Harry tugs Louis's skirt off of his pretty little legs, discarding it to the side, moving his lips down louis' body, stopping occasionally to make marks on his untainted skin

Louis was a cheater, but he never let anyone else mark his body, give him love bites, Only his Harry was allowed to do that to him. So Harry knew that Louis didn't stop loving him. Louis would always love him.

Harry gets to his princess' panties and looks up at the boy, smiling slightly "Did you wear these last night hm?" He asks, tracing a finger across the front, making Louis whither

"N-No...Only you get these" Louis says breathlessly, clutching onto the couch cushions when Harry starts kissing at his thighs, biting down gently

"Good, keep it that way at least" Harry mumbles and moves his mouth up Louis' thigh, closer to where he knows the boy is yearning for his mouth

Harry's finger hooks under the side of the boys' panties and he tugs them down, releasing louis's cock from under the thin fabric

"Mmh, Harry please" louis moans

"Roll over for me princess" Harry spanks Louis' ass lightly

Louis does as told and Harry lifts Louis' hips slightly so his ass was stuck up in the air

"Ah!~ Harry~" Louis moans when he feels Harrys hands spread his cheeks and his mouth onto his hole

Harry circles his tongue around his hole and then inside just a small bit, a teasing amount

Louis lurches forward and clutches the cushions harder. He's had sex with a lot of people, Many people have eaten him out, but no one does it like Harry, The way he moves, gentle yet rough, Only Harry can get Louis into a certain mood

Harry pulls back after a few minutes and puts his fingers to Louis' mouth, not needing to tell the boy what to do

Louis Takes Harry's fingers into his mouth and rolls his tongue over each one of Harry's fingers slowly and seductively

"That's it baby, Let me make you feel good" Harry pulls his hand away and traces one of his fingers around Louis' hole, making the boy whine and push back

Harry slips his finger into Louis' heat and smiles when he sees the face his boy makes, pure bliss

He knows how much Louis can handle, so he slides another finger in before moving them slowly, in and out of the boy, making him squirm and beg for more

Harry takes his time though, curling the two fingers, scissoring him open to add another

"Mmh~ Harry...Hazza..." Louis mumbles and buries his face in the cushion beneath him

Harry's fingers are removed eventually and he frees himself of his own sweats and boxers, moaning slightly at the air hitting his hard on

"I need to get-" Harry starts but Louis cuts him off

"No, Don't need" He whines and pushes his ass back onto Harry's cock

"Are you sure princess?" He whispers, grabbing Louis' hips and his own dÍck, Lining up with Louis' entrance

"Yes Daddy, please" He whispers out breathlessly

Harry pushes into his baby boy slowly and carefully, watching Louis' face morph from pain into intense pleasure in a matter of minutes

"Baby, how are you so tight?" He bottoms out and they both groan loudly

Louis' arms give out and his lays his bottom half on the couch and bites the pillow, trying to muffle his moaning

"Don't you dare" Harry grabs Louis' hair and tugs a bit, making him let go of the pillow "I want to hear you"

"M-Move please" Louis begs

Harry begins moving his hips at a steady pace, gripping onto Louis' hips while he thrusts slowly

Louis' eyes squeeze shut and his mouth falls open as the wave of pleasure makes its way through his body

"F-Fast" is all he can manage to say, Harry was huge and Louis loved feeling Harry inside of him, Harry Harry Harry...

Harry's hips thrust inside of the boy, loving how tight Louis feels, It's different, Different than all of the other times he fucks Louis after other's do

His hips move steady, hard, and fast making Louis a moaning mess beneath him

"Wanna see you...please" Louis says for the first time since they started dating three years ago

So Harry gives the boy his wish, he turns him around and then enters him again, putting his hands on either side of Louis' head and thrusting

"Hazza" Louis moans and wraps his arms around Harry's neck, admiring Harry's face

His eyes shut, sweat dripping down his nose, little curses and praises leaving his lips as he thrusts deeper into the boy

"Cum Harry, I'm going to cum" He whispers, wrapping his hand around himself and moving it up and down, closing his eyes and moaning

It's not long before Louis is unraveling beneath his boyfriend, clenching around Harry's cock, making the man groan and let himself go inside of his boyfriend

"Did you let him come in you?" Harry whispers when he drops down and hugs Louis close

"I didn't...He didn't fuck me...I didn't let him" Louis admits and curls up in Harry's arms

Harry smiles, and he doesn't question why.

"I don't let anyone else...Hazza only you" He adds before slipping off into sleep

Harry's heart lurches at the statement and he presses his lips to his boyfriends head, pulling the blanket hanging from the back of the couch over their naked bodies

"Good...at least you're still part mine only" He whispers as he himself slips to sleep, holding his lover closer

 

 

 

Hi it's a bitch how are you?

I want to say now, I am not promoting self Harm in anyway, Masochist's have kinks for pain

Cutting

Knife play

Spanking

Whipping

Etc.

Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! New chapter coming soon!


End file.
